This invention relates generally to siding panel systems installable on the side walls of structures. More specifically, this invention relates to a siding starter clip for securing to the wall of a structure and engaging a siding starter panel.
A continuous strip of thin gauge metal known as a siding starter strip has been used previously for installing a siding starter panel on the side of a structure. Such strips included a nailing leg portion for securing to the side wall of the structure and an interlocking portion for engaging the siding starter panel. In installing such strips, the installer first determined the desired position of the strip, then struck a line around the structure corresponding to the height of the top edge of the strip above ground level for the desired location of the strip and panel, then positioned the strip to align the top edge thereof with the struck line, then hammered nails through the nailing leg portion thereof for securing the strip to the side of the structure, and then engaged the interlocking portion of the strip with the corresponding interlocking portion of the siding starter panel to lock the panel on the side of the structure. In installing the siding starter panel so as to cover the foundation block of a structure, the original siding had to be furred out with furring strips nailed to the wood clapboard; substantial lowering of the siding starter panel to provide the desired covering required nailing the strip near the top of the nailing leg to provide the length of strip required to cover the exposed block substantially diminishing the rigidity of the siding starter strip and of the siding starter panel engaged therewith. Such siding starter strips were susceptible to bending and crimping in manufacture, delivery and installation thereof, which severely hampered installation thereof and interfered with interlocking engagement with the siding starter panels; the siding starter panels were likewise susceptible to on-site bending and crimping which severely hampered installation and interfered with interlocking engagement with the siding starter strip. Variations in the contours of the side walls of the structure, such as concave or convex portions, which variations were followed by the siding starter strip when secured to the side wall, further interfered with interlocking engagement of the siding starter panel and the strip. The longer the side wall of the structure, the longer the strip secured thereto and the greater the chances for variations therein and bending and crimping thereof, making it more difficult to interlockingly engage the strip and panel.